


Gorzko!

by pyton



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandori Rarepair Week, F/F, Flirting, Weddings, get your hinachisa food people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyton/pseuds/pyton
Summary: Chisato Shirasagi wasn’t quite sure what exactly compelled her to attend the wedding of one of her former classmates and her regular barista. She wasn’t particularly close to either of them.But perhaps the whole time the point was reconnecting with a guitarist of her former band.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Gorzko!

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't think anyone has posted a hinachisa fic in the tag for this rarepair week. So I am here to fix that!
> 
> Shout outs to Shiny The Sword for helping me with grammar stuff in this. I promise I'll feed you MocaChisa crumbs sooner or later.

Chisato Shirasagi wasn’t quite sure what exactly compelled her to attend the wedding of one of her former classmates and her regular barista. She wasn’t particularly close to either of them. 

Still, when Tsugumi approached her, while Chisato was sipping her tea and waiting for Kanon, to give her an envelope containing the wedding invitation, Chisato could do nothing but accept.

Well, Chisato thought while looking at the newlyweds dancing (while Sayo steps were unsure, her awkwardness made the scene all the more sweet), it was a better use of her time than her usual days off. The food was good and alcohol was always a plus (even if she wished they had something stronger. Oh well).

What she felt more mixed about was the fact she would inevitably end up running into her old friends. It wasn’t like she had a falling out with any of them, she just… wasn’t around much.

And it was awkward to meet with people she had bared her soul to, and to realize that the bridge they’ve once crossed had appeared before them yet again. They could try to cross the bridge once more, sure, but…

...there were only so many hours in a day for a young adult. Especially if said adult was an actress with decent enough popularity.

Still, it made her happy to see her friends happy, as cliche as it sounded. Even if she wasn’t part of said happiness.

The first member of a former pastel idol band to approach Chisato was Eve- still as full of enthusiasm and vigor as when they were teens. The conversation was cut short however, by Eve’s desire to be one of the first pairs to dance after the newlyweds. Poor Rinko seemed to be overwhelmed by all the attention at first but soon enough her steps became confident with Eve’s encouragement. Seems like Eve’s dream of finding a raven haired beauty was realized.

Aya and Maya came up to her together- no surprise, seeing as by now they’ve been a couple for three years. Funny, how despite the years it seemed like they haven’t changed much- Maya with her enthusiasm and lack of self confidence and Aya’s .. Ayaness. But even from a short conversation with them it was clear as a day that they both made each other better and were there to catch the other one when they fell.

That left only one member of the band. The one member who was sure to be present during this wedding, and probably the one person who might have been more enthusiastic about this wedding than the brides.

‘What’s a pretty lady like you doing, standing all alone?’

‘Is this really how you greet a friend you haven’t seen in months, Hina-chan?’ asked Chisato as she sipped the champagne.

‘If said friend is a pretty lady, yep~!’ Hina’s reply was as shameless as Chisato expected. It wasn’t like they hadn’t flirted before- even during their PasuPare days light flirting wasn’t that unusual for them- but something felt… different today.

Maybe it was the wedding atmosphere. Maybe it was the alcohol Chisato was drinking (as if what she was drinking would be enough to make her feel anything more than a light buzz). Or maybe it was Hina’s look today- she kept her hair way shorter than they were during her teen years but still had enough hair for a tiny ponytail (Chisato wondered if she was inspired in any way by her sister-in-law’s hairstyle). 

But Chisato had seen Hina’s hairstyle already. What she hadn’t seen was the light blue tuxedo Hina was wearing. In this get up Hina looked… quite handsome.

‘You know, with the way you are eyeing me up, I feel like you owe me a drink!’ and these words interrupted Chisato’s train of thought. Right, right, don’t eye up your former bandmate like she’s a sparkling shop exhibit. Especially if it causes said bandmate’s shit eating grin to appear.

Clearing her throat and doing her best to ignore Hina’s knowing gaze, Chisato said:

‘I must say, I am surprised you aren’t glued to the brides. With the way you’ve used to invite yourself on their dates in high school I would have thought you wouldn’t leave them out of sight today.’ 

Hina was silent for a moment and then made a move to a glass of champagne. The glass of champagne Chisato was currently holding. Giving Chisato a meaningful gaze, Hina gently pried the glass from Chisato’s hand and, making sure to maintain eye contact, took a sip from the side of the glass marked with Chisato’s lipstick. Neither of them said anything. Saying anything would ruin the moment. How long the moment lasted, Chisato couldn’t tell, but after what seemed like forever Hina finally set the glass of champagne aside.

But her eyes are still firmly set on Chisato.

‘Well, I know how much both of them looked forward to this day,’ Hina said, while gazing to her left- where Sayo and Tsugumi were engaging in slow dance. ‘So I don’t want to interrupt this. I’ll have plenty of opportunities later.’

Chisato hummed at that, ‘My, how mature of you, Hina-chan.’

‘...and it gives me time to flirt with you so it's a win-win!’

‘I am taking back my previous statement.’ 

At that Hina made an expression of a hurt and confused puppy,‘Eeeeh?! What’s immature about me wanting to flirt with you?’

Ignoring Hina’s whine,Chisato asked ‘Anyway, what exactly are you up to? I know you and Aya-chan are sharing an apartment together but I am in the dark as to what your career is nowadays.’

‘Oh, you know.’ Hina waved her hand.

‘I don’t. That’s why I am asking Hina-chan. Are you still playing the guitar? You always had skilled fingers for it.’

‘Hey, my fingers are good for more than just playing the guitar, you know!’ If it was a man who said that to her Chisato would feel an urge to splash her drink right in his face. Hell, even a woman would be on a thin ice for that one.

But Hina was Hina.

‘Is that the pick up line you use on all the women you hit on?’ Despite the accusation in her voice, Chisato's hand was now on Hina’s arm.

‘Nope, nope! I use it on anyone! Women, men or anyone else, it works great!’ Hina laughed, the way she so often did back in PasuPare days. It almost made Chisato miss these bygone days: Aya’s new ridiculous poses, Eve pouring her all in a task, even if it might have looked excessive to other people and Maya’s technological ramblings.

And Hina’s… Hina’s…

There was always so much to Hina- not to take away from the others but Hina… Hina’s mere presence was overwhelming. Her lack of respect for pretty much anyone, her carefree attitude, and a shit eating grin that adorned her face so often… It would be a lie to say Hina never irritated Chisato- she did so quite often in fact. Sometimes even intentional. But there was also envy. Envy of how free Hina was. She was never the type who could be shackled, no matter how much their producers might have wanted. Hina Hikawa was a wild wolf on a prowl for prey. And the prey was entertainment. A greatest thing you could hunt for as far as Hina was concerned.

And Chisato couldn’t deny that Hina was handsome- the way she sometimes tied up her hair back in summer, or because of the stage outfit leaving her neck exposed was enough to almost make Chisato forget all about holding back and how much the industry wasn’t ready for an out, man-hating lesbian idol. Sure, they could ‘tease’ romantic tension for eyeballs of all their fans but it had to be ‘pure’ and ‘temporary’. If the public knew exactly what Chisato wanted to do with Hina it would all be over.

Well…

What the public didn’t know couldn’t hurt them.

‘Hey, Hina-chan?’ Chisato asked in a quiet voice.

‘Mhhm?’ the way Hina’s eyes sparkled and the way her lips quivered she must have already figured out what Chisato was about to ask.

‘How about we go to a hotel and catch up? I wouldn’t want to inconvenience Aya-chan, hanging out at your apartament uninvited.’

Hina laughed at that but moved her hand behind Chisato’s ear. ‘Aya-chan is pretty used to me ‘catching up’ with various folks at our house. Would be the first time it was someone this pretty though.’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere, Hina-chan,’ as Chisato said those words she entwined her hand with Hina’s.

Hina’s eyes sparkled once again, prettier than any night sky Chisato had, or would ever witness.

‘It got me this far, didn’t it?’

**Author's Note:**

> HinaChisa and SayoTsugu are a mix I need more of. Or AyaHinaChisa and SayoTsugu... which is another fic I am writing rn. And I promise to update it soon(ish) after unexpected break.
> 
> The title is a reference to a custom during polish weddings of shouting 'gorzko!' (bitter) to encourage the newlyweds to kiss. It came apparently from belief a kiss would sweeten the taste of vodka.
> 
> I live on @czerwonyrower on twitter! But be warned- I am a well known liker of sensual gay furry art so it's an +18 only account, sorry! But hey, if you are a furry as well....


End file.
